As shown in FIG. 4, the conventional keyboard 10 comprises a rigid base 1a, a circuit board 2a on the base la and with one end thereof being electrically connected to a conductive wire, a plate 3a over the circuit board 2a, a plurality of resilient bodies 31a integrally formed on the plate 3a and corresponding to the contacts 21a on the circuit board 2a, a rigid cover 4a corresponding to the resilient body 31a and having a plurality of openings 41a. The keytop 5a is placed within the opening 41a and the resilient body 31a is placed within the keytop 5a. When the user press the keytop 5a, the resilient body 31a is deformed to touch the contact 21a on the circuit board 2a. The contact 21a is conducted such that the electric signal is transmitted to the computer through the conductive wire.
However, the conventional keyboard 10a is generally assembly by locking, in other word, by assembling the base la with the rigid cover 4a, the assembling task is complicated. The assembling of the keytop 5a is especially troublesome. Therefore, the assembling of the keyboard 10a is both labor and time consuming. Moreover, the conventional keyboard 10a has aperture on top of the cover 4a for placement of the keytop 5a. The circuit within the keyboard 10a has short-circuit problem when water is leaked from the aperture. Furthermore, the base 1a, cover 4a, and keytop 5a of the keyboard 10a are all made of rigid material, this makes the keyboard 10a impossible to roll. Therefore, the keyboard 10a is hard to portable due to its specific volume. It is an object of the present invention to a keyboard assembling method wherein all components of the keyboard are flexible materials. First, a flexible circuit membrane with circuit and a plurality of contacts are arranged on a flexible substrate. Secondly, a flexible plate is arranged on the flexible circuit membrane, a plurality of resilient bodies integrally formed with the flexible plate are arranged and corresponding to the contacts on the flexible circuit membrane. Thirdly, a flexible cover having a plurality of integrally-formed and concave keytops is arranged on the flexible plate such that each resilient body can be placed within corresponding keytop. Finally, the peripheral of all components are tightly joined, thus completes the keyboard assembling task. The keytops are integrally formed with the flexible cover and those components are joined by radio heating, thus saves assembling time and labor. Moreover, the design of the inventive is more ergonomic.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a keyboard assembling method wherein the peripherals of all components thereof are joined by radio heating such that no aperture is formed between the base and the cover. The keyboard has closed appearance and is waterproof It is still another object of the present invention to provide a keyboard assembling method wherein all components thereof are flexible such that the keyboard can be conveniently rolled. The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: